


Trust Me

by yamirenamon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Memory Loss, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamirenamon/pseuds/yamirenamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident Rung, the one everyone forgets about, has come down with amnesia. As the crew tries their best to restore Rung's memories he develops a particular interest in Megatron. When they find hope to fix Rung there comes a great risk that he'll lose all of the new memories he gained after the accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to wait on posting this fic till I had written it out in its entirety. But with how slowly I am writing this I think it’s best to just post the first chapter now. I had started working on this after reading issue 43, and seeing spoilers for 44. So I won’t be adjusting the plot to accommodate any future issues.

Rung scanned through the datapad in his hand at a leisurely pace. He was skimming through the notes that he had recorded on the specific pad months ago. There wasn't much to review as Megatron had only one therapy session right after he joined the Lost Light. It was the only session he was required to attend by court order. So Megatron never made any voluntary appointments afterward. But he had asked to speak with Rung on a short notice. A few crew members had worn Megatron's patience thin today and he needed a few moments to vent. From what Rung could conclude the ship's captain wanted to avoid his thoughts from circling the gossip amongst the crew. Not that it seemed to bother Megatron in the past. 

“Do you really wish to help all of your patients?” Megatron asked.

It was a sudden question after the almost completely one-sided conversation. But it was a question that Rung was very familiar with.

“Of course I wish to help all of my patients.”

Megatron made a short, low humming noise. The larger mech was resting in the lounger, his hands behind his helm, staring at the ceiling. He didn't believe Rung's answer and Rung knew it. It was another part of his job that Rung was accustomed to. The truth was that Rung found certain mechs easier to work with than others. But there was never one that he didn't feel the desire to help. Megatron was no exception. Rung added Megatron's question to the data pad. He might analyze it later. But for now Rung saw the question as small talk, an obvious sign that his patient had simply ran out of ill words to speak. Rung was about to ask a question of his own when a loud bang came from within the ceiling. The noise caught both mechs' attention and they stared at the source of the sound. A soft, irregular thumping noise quickly followed. Megatron had mentioned early in his ranting that some minor repairs were scheduled for the day. Whomever was within the ceiling had to be directly above them to be heard through the sound-proof barrier of the office. Megatron muttered his annoyance as he swung his legs over the side of the lounger. Rung glanced at the clock on his desk. The session had gone longer than he had expected. Rung quickly saved the datapad in his hand before shutting it off. 

“I need to speak with our co-captain,” Megatron said as he excused himself to leave Rung's office.

“Ah, yes. Perhaps we can continue later,” Rung said.

The psychiatrist stood up from his seat to tidy up. Megatron barely made it out the door when the ceiling in Rung's office caved in and collapsed. The screams of Rung and two other mechs were mingled in the chaos of the falling rubble. Megatron grabbed the door before it closed on him and rushed back into the office.

“Rung!”

A mass of broken ceiling panels and other unrecognizable debris fell right where Rung and Megatron had been moments ago. And on top of the mess were the two that had been crawling within the ceiling – Skids and Tailgate. Skids had fallen on the floor where most of the debris had landed. Tailgate hung over the edge of the lounger. 

“This is bad! Magnus is going to kill us!” Tailgate yelled.

Skids stood from the mess without any trouble. He then helped Tailgate off the lounger before the smaller bot could fall off.

“Where's Rung?”

The two looked at Megatron when he spoke again. They looked around the room for a moment and realized where they had fallen through. Megatron moved closer towards them and the two promptly stepped off the pile. Megatron lifted the largest chunk that had broken apart to find Rung knocked out.

“Oh no! We killed him!” Tailgate began to scream again. 

“I don't think we killed him, Tailgate,” Skids said, looking at Megatron nervously.

Megatron didn't notice Skids' look as his focus was entirely on Rung. The psychiatrist didn't appear to be seriously injured, outwardly. Nothing seemed broken or out of place from a quick look-over. And the biolight on his chest was still glowing.

“He's just unconscious,” Megatron said as he scooped up Rung with ease, “But he does need medical attention.”

He made haste towards the medibay with Skids and Tailgate following closely behind. Some of the crew had started to gather in the hallway to see what had caused the noise in Rung's office. They were asking the same questions to each other as they rushed to the scene. But most fell silent when they saw Megatron rush past them with Rung in his arms.

“We're so sorry!” Tailgate apologized.

Megatron carefully set Rung on an empty med-berth as Velocity quickly gathered a vital scanner.

“It's going to be ok,” Skids tried to calm the minibot.

“What happened?” Velocity asked.

She wrapped a thick band with numerous colored wires attached to it around Rung's upper arm. The medic then switched on the device that the wires lead to.

“There was an accident in Rung's office. Skids and Tailgate fell through the ceiling and landed on top of him,” Megatron explained.

“We didn't kill him did we?!” Tailgate cried.

“He's not dead, Tailgate,” Velocity reassured him, “Rung's vitals look good. I can get a better diagnosis once he regains consciousness. But he appears to be alright for the most part.”

Megatron left the medibay shortly after Velocity confirmed that Rung was in a stable condition. It was uncertain how long they'd have to wait for Rung to regain consciousness. The accident also needed to be reported and brought to the attention of Rodimus. Ultra Magnus had gone off in a fit over the need for proper and regular maintenance on the ship. His attention was fully on Rodimus who was tapping his pen against the surface of his desk. Rodimus had stopped doodling on the furniture once he unknowingly completed a map on it. Fiddling with the writing tool was now just an old habit he had during these kinds of meetings.

“But that's what I was doing!” Rodimus argued, “Taking care of a repair. And if I remember correctly you personally handed me that notice.”

“I made that report months ago! Had you taken care of it a lot sooner this could have been prevented!”

Megatron remained quiet, not wanting to put himself in the middle of their dispute. 

“You also failed to send out a memo to let the crew know about the repairs!”

The intercom on Rodimus' desk interrupted Ultra Magnus before he could list anymore violations.

“Rodimus, you and Megatron are needed at the medibay,” Velocity's voice came through the speaker.

“Well it looks like Ring...”

“Rung,” Megatron corrected Rodimus.

“Right. Rung. Sounds like he's back online.”

\-----

Rung sat upright in the medical berth, staring at the two captains as they walked in. Megatron remained a few steps behind Rodimus. Skids and Tailgate had left sometime after Megatron's departure as neither were in sight.

“Hey, Rung!” Rodimus beamed cheerfully, “How are you feeling buddy? You look like you hardly have a dent on you.”

Something seemed wrong. Velocity gave Rodimus a troubled look when Rung didn't respond right away. He continued to stare at Rodimus, his eyes squinting slightly. Rung wasn't wearing his goggles, a detail that Megatron had overlooked earlier when carrying him into the medbay. He suspected that they had gotten lost when Skids and Tailgate came crashing down on him. Rung turned his attention to Velocity.

“Rung. That's my name?”

“So now his own name escapes him?” Rodimus said.

“I think Rung has suffered some brain damage from the accident,” the femme replied.

“He can't seem to recall anything: who he is, this entire quest, and quite possibly anyone he's ever known.”

“You're serious...” Rodimus stepped closer towards Rung.

“I'm sorry I don't know who you you are or...” Rung glanced past Rodimus.

Rodimus quickly looked back at Megatron for a moment.

“You remember old Megs though, right?”

Rung continued to look at the mech before him. Megatron could see that Rung was looking at him differently than he ever had before. The psychiatrist knew more about most of the crew than anyone else. Yet he kept a professional, almost completely neutral opinion, of everyone. But now he stared at Megatron as if he was lost. Rung shook his head.

“I'm sorry, I don't.”


	2. Diagnosis

Small flecks of debris broke free from the ceiling and fell on Megatron's helm. The large mech paused for a moment and glanced up. Megatron has returned to Rung's office to search for Rung's specs. If they had gotten lost during the accident they would still be in the rubble.

“This area is closed off until further notice,” Ultra Magnus said to another crew member right outside the partially open door.

Magnus had successfully driven away the crowd that had gathered in front of the office earlier. His back faced towards the door and Megatron could see him returning his attention to the data pad he was holding. An incident report, no doubt. When Megatron was sure that the rest of the ceiling wasn't about to cave in on him he lifted a large slab of debris. He set it down to the side carefully and pushed aside some of the smaller pieces. Megatron finally spotted Rung's glasses and picked them up. They were covered in dust and dirt. He wiped some of the filth off carefully with his large fingers. Much to Megatron's surprise the glasses weren't broken. He looked over Rung's glasses once more before leaving the office.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Ultra Magnus looked up from the data pad.

Megatron held up the specs.

“Rung will be glad to have those back,” Ultra Magnus said.

Magnus turned his attention to the open door and resumed typing.

“I doubt he'll remember owning them,” Megatron said.

“Ironic. Rung loses his memory from an accident like this.”

“I fail to see the irony,” Megatron looked at Ultra Magnus.

“There was another incident, it happened shortly after the Lost Light left Cybertron. Rung suffered a fatal head injury and took some time to recover. But his memory remained undamaged.”

Megatron would catch parts of the ship's history in small intervals. The insanity that he had to endure as the captain was tiring enough. How the crew managed to survive prior to his arrival was greatly beyond his understanding.

“This ship can't go long without some emergency happening,” Megatron groaned.

He turned to make his leave back to the medibay. But before Megatron could get more than a few steps down the hall he heard Magnus calling for his attention.

“I would wait a bit before returning to the medibay. Chromedome was summoned not long after you left to examine Rung.”

Megatron had to stop himself from physically shuddering at the news. While Chromedome was greatly useful for situations like this Megatron had a personal objection against mnemosurgery. He wondered for a moment how quickly Ratchet would have found, and possibly fixed, Rung's injury without Chromedome's needles.

“I appreciate the warning.”

\-----

Rung sat on the side of the medical berth, his eyes were relaxed as he basked in the serene calmness running through his circuits. When he saw Chromedome's long fingers moments ago he doubted the mnemosurgeon's words. Chromedome promised Rung that the procedure wouldn't hurt as he asked for Rung's consent. The needles didn't cause any pain when they pierced his neck. But the feeling was difficult for Rung to describe. It was like something in the back of his mind was calling for his attention.

“The protocols for his basic functions and speech are still intact,” Chromedome said, retracting his needles.

Rung's mind refocused back to the medical room. He felt slightly disappointed that the feeling ended so soon. Rung straightened up his posture and his gaze returned to the visitors before him. Word had gotten out quickly to the rest of the ship. And while it was normally against regulations to allow so many visitors during a medical exam the exception was made this time. Velocity held some hope that he would recognize one of the visitors. Rung held his attention to one mech longer than the others, yet remained silent.

“But his memories are missing,” Chromedome continued, “I was also expecting to run into some firewalls considering his profession. But there aren't any.”

Chromedome's statement caught Rung's attention.

“My profession?” Rung inquired.

“Yo, eyebrows!”

Rung jumped slightly from hearing his name shouted so close to himself. His optics squinted as he focused on the mech waving at him.

“You remember me though, don't you? Whirl. Kinda hard to forget a face like mine.”

Rung repeated Whirl's name in his mind a few times. Whirl was the mech he had stared at slightly longer than the other visitors. Rung felt embarrassed that he couldn't remember Whirl or anyone else in the room.

“Did you just call me 'eyebrows'?”

Rung reached to feel his forehead and...oh! He did have pronounced eyebrows. How did he forget about those?

“I am sorry that I couldn't be of more help,” Chromedome said.

“You were very helpful, thank you,” Velocity smiled, “I think it's time I called First Aid.”

First Aid was still on Earth. And with all the recent detours the Lost Light had taken the distance between them was growing.

_'My profession...What is my function?'_

Rung lay on the berth and stared at the ceiling. The room was quieter after Velocity dismissed all the visitors. The white noise of a low hum filled the room as Velocity worked the image scanner. Rung heard First Aid conversing with her through the visual communicator. But his thoughts were elsewhere. He was anxious by what Chromedome had said.

 _'He made it sound like my job was important,'_ Rung thought to himself, _'And if I can't be fixed will I be a burden? Am I jeopardizing the quest?'_

The medibay's doors opened and heavy footsteps made their way towards them.

“Ah, Megatron,” Velocity said.

Rung turned his head slightly to see the new visitor. But he stopped when he remembered Velocity asked that he remain as still as possible during the procedure.

“I didn't mean to disturb your work. I just came by to return Rung's glasses,” Megatron replied.

Rung didn't remember having glasses. Although, his vision wasn't exactly the best.

“We were just finishing up the diagnosis.”

The humming noise continued as Velocity tapped away at the scanner's controls.

“Velocity informed me that you were the one that brought Rung in,” First Aid spoke through the communicator.

“I was there when the accident happened, yes. Negligence ultimately caused the ceiling in Rung's office to fall through.”

The humming stopped as the scanner was shut down. Velocity moved the device away from Rung's head.

“You can sit up now,” she said.

Rung looked above himself to to be sure the scanner was away before he turned to sit on the side of the berth. Megatron held the glasses out to him.

“You had lost these.”

The psychiatrist took the specs and briefly looked them over. Upon putting them on his vision cleared up. Rung took a quick look around the room. He first looked at Megatron, to Velocity, First Aid on the large monitor, and back to Megatron.

“That's much better. Thank you,” Rung smiled.

Megatron let out an almost inaudible noise in acknowledgment of Rung's gratitude before speaking.

“You're welcome.”

“Looking at these scans I don't think Rung's amnesia is permanent,” First Aid said, “A part of his brain module appears to be dislodged. Reconnecting it may restore access to his memories. However, given the circumstance it's an operation that I'll need to perform in person.”

Waiting. Rung would have to wait until First Aid returned to the ship. Rung was looking at First Aid with his undivided attention and taking in every word. It wasn't until First Aid began to talk to Velocity about returning to the Lost Light in a reasonable time that his mind began to drift again. He stretched his shoulders and rubbed the nape of his neck where Chromedome's needles had pierced. The sudden sound of Megatron shifting his weight caught Rung's attention. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the larger mech tense up. Rung moved his hand back down to his side and straightened his posture once again. First Aid bade farewell to everyone and the medic disappeared from the screen.

“Rung,” Velocity turned to her patient, “I would like to run one more test during your recharge tonight. But you're free to leave the medibay until then. You don't have to stay here.”

“Oh, um, ok. Thank you,” Rung replied.

Megatron didn't give Rung the chance to ask the obvious question for help finding his way around the ship.

“Come on, I'll give you the quick tour.”


	3. Beginning of Self-Discovery

The Lost Light was huge. Rung followed next to Megatron as they walked through the halls, occasionally passing by a few other crewmates. Despite the news First Aid gave him about his brain’s current condition it didn't stop Rung from studying every face. All of them were strangers that he was seeing for the first time. When he wasn’t looking at the passing faces Rung’s optics darted around to study the pathway and the doors. Most of the rooms in the hallway Megatron was guiding him through were hab-suites.

“I’ll make this tour quick and brief. We’d spend this entire night walking if I showed you every corner of the ship,” Megatron said.

The smaller mech would have thought he was walking through a building had he not been informed that he was on a spaceship. Rung wanted to see what was outside the ship, but so far they hadn’t walked past a window. Megatron didn't talk much during the tour. The silence made Rung slightly nervous. He told himself that maybe Megatron wasn't the talkative type. A number of questions cycled through Rung’s mind since he left the medibay and he pondered which one he should ask first.

“Um, Megatron? Sir?” Rung finally spoke up.

Megatron glanced down at Rung as they continued to walk.

“It's not necessary to address me so formally.”

“Oh, I apologize. I just wondered if I may ask what my job is, or was, on this ship.”

“You’re a psychiatrist, a doctor.”

Rung’s optics widened in amazement.

“I’m a doctor?” Rung whispered almost inaudibly.

“Your patients have been notified of your current condition. All of their appointments have been postponed until you’re better,” Megatron said.

The two stopped in front of a pair of double doors. Rung brought his hands close to his chest, his fingers nervously clasped around each other. The anxious guilt of being a burden to the rest of the crew came rushing back through his circuits. All of the other questions he wanted to ask didn’t feel very urgent anymore and he fell silent.

“Hey,” Megatron’s voice caught Rung's attention.

The psychiatrist looked up at the larger mech.

“Don't worry about everyone else. Your patients will be perfectly fine without their counseling sessions for a short time.”

Rung gave Megatron a small smile. While it didn't completely relieve his nerves he was thankful that he wasn't a surgeon with patients that needed emergency care.

“This is the bridge, the front of the ship where we navigate its course,” Megatron opened the double doors.

Rung stepped into the room filled with numerous control panels. A few mechs operating the panels were seated facing the large glass window in front of them. Rodimus stood a few steps away from the navigation pilots. He was talking to someone Rung hadn't seen before, someone significantly taller than Megatron. But it was the window that caught Rung’s attention. Beyond the window that spanned across almost the entire room was outer space. The darkness filled with stars that slowly moved past them confirmed that they were indeed on a spaceship. For a few moments Rung blocked out everything else around him as he took in the reality before him. It wasn't until he overheard Megatron mention his name that he finally pulled his optics away from the window.

“I don't know Rung’s hab-suite number,” Megatron said to Rodimus.

The other tall mech caught Rung’s glance.

“How are you feeling?”

“Oh, I'm feeling ok,” Rung looked up at him, “I'm very sorry but I don't remember your name.”

“Ultra Magnus. And I must apologize myself for not checking the conditions of your office. I will personally see that safety checks are done more regularly.”

“Er… I know it was just an accident. I'm sure it was,” Rung quickly replied.

“Let’s go, Rung,” Rodimus called out.

Rung looked at Rodimus who pointed to the door with his thumb, his other hand resting on his hip.

“I'm going to show you where your hab-suite is. And then I'll show you some of the fun places on this ship, starting with Swerves.”

Megatron let out a small groan and his optics narrowed slightly.

“Don't let Rung have engex. The last thing his brain needs is stress from high grade.”

“Alright, alright,” Rodimus waved his hand up defensively, “I’ll be sure he’s served regular energon.”

“And bring him back to the medibay when you’re done. Velocity wants to do a test during his recharge tonight.”

“Got it,” Rodimus said and guided Rung back into the hallway.

“So Megatron has updated me on what's going on,” Rodimus said, “And it sounds like you’ll be fixed up once First Aid meets back with us.”

Rung let Rodimus do most of the talking during their walk. Some of the questions he had kept to himself earlier were being answered as Rodimus boasted about himself and the Lost Light. The mech had a lot of enthusiasm compared to the others he met already.

“So we’re really flying through space?” Rung asked, feeling the need to ask.

“We sure are,” Rodimus smiled, “And I'm leading this journey as the captain.”

“Captain?!” Rung repeated in surprise.

“That’s right,” Rodimus beamed, “Well, one of the captains. Megatron joined us later on as the co-captain.”

“I feel like this is an honor. That you and Megatron personally showed me around the ship.”

“Oh it’s nothing, Rung. We’re all on familiar terms on this ship.”

Rodimus stopped in front of a hab-suite and typed in a combination code into the keypad. The door opened and Rodimus motioned for Rung to enter first. Rung stepped into the doorway and looked around the room. It was a lot smaller and emptier than he expected. Not that there was much Rung was expecting to begin with. A single recharge slab sat in the corner of the room furthest away from the door. On the other side a work desk and chair were the only other furniture. A few datapads were neatly stacked on the desk. Rung assumed that they were read more often than the datapads on the shelf that was built into the wall. On the wall directly across from the door was a single window. Everything about the room felt plain. Rung had hoped that his room would clue him in on who he was.

“It looks really empty,” Rung said, turning to Rodimus.

“I think most of the hab-suites on the ship are. Almost everyone came aboard without any luggage. And from what I've seen in your office you keep most of your personal items there.”

Rung stepped out of his room and resumed his tour with the captain.

“I'll write down your hab-suite's number and passkey before we leave Swerve's. If you get lost don't be shy to ask anyone for directions. And I'll be glad to help with anything else you need.”

Compared to the halls they walked through the bar was full of life. Rung recognized a few of the faces in the room that visited him in the medibay earlier in the day.

“Just about everyone visits Swerve's on a regular basis. It's one of the two bars on the ship and a good place to relax.”

Walking past the booths Rung sat next to Rodimus at the bar.

“Hey, Rung!” the small mech behind the bar smiled at him, “I heard Skids and Tailgate came crashing into your office earlier. Good to see you up and about. Have any of your memories come back yet?”

Rung looked at the bartender for a moment and tried to remember who he was.

“Not yet, no,” Rung admitted defeat.

“He's going to need surgery to put everything back where it belongs,” Rodimus said, tapping his own temple with an index finger, “I'll have the usual. And give Rung a glass of regular energon. Don't want to cause anymore damage to his processors.”

“You got it.”

“This is Sewrve by the way,” Rodimus said to Rung, “He found this place not long after we took off. And then Ultra Magnus found out about it not long after that.”

“Magnus still comes around sometimes. He stopped trying to close this place down after too many unsuccessful attempts. But he still likes to sternly remind me of the rules.”

Swerve placed the drinks in front of Rung and Rodimus. Rung leaned forward to grab his glass and the sudden sensation of something shifting inside himself made him freeze.

“Hey, we should get some people together and tell stories of the adventures we've had. And we can host it here in the bar,” Swerve said.

“That's a good idea. It'll be a good way for Rung to familiarize himself with some of the crew,” Rodimus agreed.

He was about to take a swing from his own drink when he saw that Rung was gripping at his own chest.

“Are you ok, Rung?”

“I think I need to go back to the medibay. I felt something loose inside me,” Rung said as he lightly patted his waist.

“Are you in any pain?” Rodimus asked, briefly looking Rung over.

“No, I just felt something move. Maybe something broke loose during my accident?,” Rung said, trying not to panic.

“I can take you back to Velocity if you wish. However, I am curious if it's something in your secret compartments.”

“My what?”

“Rung, you're made mostly of secret compartments. Or so you once told us. I've only ever seen you store things in this one,” Rodimus pointed right below Rung's chest.

Rung gently pressed his fingers where Rodimus had pointed till he felt a click. He carefully pried open the loose panel and peered inside it.

“Oh my! I do have stuff in me,” Rung said as he pulled a model ship out of the compartment.

He used his other hand to retrieve a smaller piece that matched the model.

“I think it's broken.”

“That looks like a model of the Lost Light,” Swerve said, “You collect and build model ships.”

“I have a creative hobby. That's intriguing,” Rung said as he placed the model and it's detached piece on the bar.

He wondered what else might be hiding in his other compartments. Rung decided to search them later as he didn't want to make a possibly awkward scene in front of the other mechs.


	4. New Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little bit of writer's block while writing this one. But I managed to work through it without taking too long. I'll be moving things a little quicker between Megs and Rung in the upcoming chapters. And after just reading MTMTE 54 I think it's time I added a canon divergence tag to this story.

Rung stared out of the window in his hab-suite, his hands gently resting on the bottom sill. He had woken up from his first recharge outside of the medibay. According to Velocity his brain was storing new memories without any difficulty, even after waking up from a long recharge cycle. Rung watched the stars slowly drift by through the window. He then opened the storage compartment under his chest to retrieve a few energon sweet sticks. While he was sure that he hadn’t discovered all of his secret compartments, if he had as many as Rodimus told him, he was quite surprised to find the sweet snacks. After Rung stuck the sticks in his mouth he took out the model of the Lost Light before closing the compartment. He cradled the model in one arm while he munched on the candy. The model was now complete after he snapped the loose piece back in place yesterday. When he finished chewing the last stick Rung held the model ship in front of the window. The stars continued to move by and he imagined that he was on board the small ship, sailing through the vast unknown. After a few moments Rung looked at the clock next to his recharge slab. He had woken up significantly earlier today compared to his night at the medibay and wondered who would be out of their hab-suite at this hour.

\---

Megatron briefly scanned over the information on the datapad he was holding. Ultra Magnus had become obsessed in writing reports for everything that looked even remotely like a safety hazard. And while each report was sent to Rodimus it was Megatron who read them over.

‘As much as I appreciate Magnus’ determination this is a lot of time-consuming work,’ Megatron thought as he scrolled the screen down.

Most of the reports were insignificant “defects” in the ship’s design - scratches in the wall paint or a door’s almost unnoticeable delay in opening. Ravage had accompanied Megatron on his early morning walk. This was the best time to stroll around the ship and enjoy its peaceful quiet before most of the mechs woke up from their recharge cycles.

“Is that Rung?” Ravage said.

Megatron looked up from the datapad. Rung was standing in front of the entrance to Swerve's. He was staring at the door with great interest, scanning over it as if he was trying to figure out how to open it. It was only when Megatron and Ravage walked closer that Rung turned around to face them. In his hands he held the model of the Lost Light close to his chest.

“You’re up early,” Megatron said. 

“I was just looking to see when Swerve's would open. Captain Rodimus wanted to meet here but I guess I'm really early.”

“It'll be a few hours before Swerve opens the bar.”

“Oh,” Rung briefly looked back at the door, his fingers lightly tapping the model ship in his hands.

“I'm guessing Rodimus retrieved that from your office?” Megatron pointed at the model.

“Oh, no I found this in one of my secret compartments. Rodimus did tell me that I keep my other models in my office.”

Megatron pondered on an idea for a quick moment before speaking again.

“Would you like to see your model collection?”

Rung's face lit up at the request.

“Really? Is it safe to go back there now?”

“Most of the damage has been contained,” Megatron motioned Rung to walk with him, “And I'll keep a close eye on you.”

The door to Rung's office still had a note of caution on it. When Megatron and Rung walked inside the office it looked untouched. It was almost as if the ceiling had never gave way. Ravage sat right outside the open door keeping an eye on any one who might pass by. Rung scanned the room briefly. When he found the collection of model ships mounted on the shelf he let out a surprised noise.

“They're lovely!” Rung quickly walked over to get a closer look at them.

Megatron watched Rung as he studied the models with such rapt fascination. It was interesting to see the psychiatrist find wonder in the objects he didn't even remember owning.

“I seem to have quite an artistic hobby, even as a doctor,” Rung said as he turned his attention back to Megatron, “Do you have any hobbies?”

That was a question Megatron wasn't expecting to hear.

“I write poetry sometimes.”

“That sounds really fun. Do you ever share your poetry or are they private works?”

“I used to share them when I wrote more often. But no one wants to listen to what I have to say anymore.”

Rung gave Megatron a sorrowful look.

“I'm sorry.”

“It is what it is,” Megatron replied, “I don't take offense to it.”

Rung began to fiddle with the model ship in his hands again.

“You can share your poems with me.”

It had been a couple million years since anyone requested to hear one of his poems. Megatron once shared his poems to his followers during the early centuries of his reign as the Decepticon leader. But over time his propaganda speeches replaced them.

“Most of my poems are political. I don't think you'll quite understand their meaning right now.”

“That's alright. I'm still interested in what you've written. I mean, if it's ok. I don't want to impose if it's too personal.”

“I'll think about it and see what I can find.”

“Rodimus is coming this way,” Ravage said from outside the open doorway.

Rung seemed alarmed by the news and quickly made his way out of his office. Even with one of the captains overseeing him Rung was nervous about getting in trouble for being in a temporarily restricted area. Megatron followed after Rung at his own pace and shut the door behind him. 

“There you are, Rung. I wasn't expecting you to be awake this early,” Rodimus said.

“I got up early to see when Swerve's would open. Megatron was showing me my collection of model ships,” Rung said.

“We wouldn't start the party without you, I promise,” Rodimus reassured Rung.

“I'm going to resume reviewing these reports,” Megatron said, catching the attention of Rodimus and Rung, “And your office should be approved for safety soon by Magnus.”

“Thank you,” Rung smiled, “Will you be joining us at Swerve's later? Some of the crew are coming to help reacquaint me with them.”

Megatron was about to decline the offer immediately as he normally would.

“I might join for a little bit if I'm not too busy.”

\---

_'Too political...too cynical.'_

Megatron scrolled through the list of poem titles on the datapad he brought with him to Swerve's. Every few minutes he would divide his attention away from the conversation around him to continue his mental checklist. Fortunately, the mechs sitting around the table at the center of the bar were preoccupied with Whirl's dramatic story to care that Megatron was among them. Whirl had managed to steer the topic to one of his personal experiences in fighting Decepticons. Very few things enraged Whirl more than Decepticons. Chromedome, who was sitting directly across from Megatron, started things off earlier by briefing the Lost Light's departure from Cybertron and the early complications with the quantum engines. Rewind sat next to his conjunx recording the session, the small red light on the side of his helm giving away his action. This Rewind was hearing some of these stories for the first time as he was pulled from the wreckage of the alternate Lost Light shortly after Megatron joined the ship. Megatron watched Whirl for a short moment before returning to the datapad. There was one poem that he had written recently, his first poem as an Autobot. It would have to do for now.

“Isn't that dangerous? All of that fighting I mean,” Rung said.

The question caught Megatron's interest.

“You're not scared that you might get hurt or die?” Rung asked.

“I'm not scared of death!” Whirl exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air.

“It does get scary sometimes,” Skids spoke this time, “But it's worth it. Especially when we're fighting to save others.”

“You gotta hear about the time we helped save the entire universe from ending!” Swerve beamed cheerfully, “I think that's on the top of our list of most dangerous thing's we've done. Well, right next to time traveling anyways.”

That was the event that lead Megatron to join the Autobots. He returned his attention back to the datapad. It didn't take long into the story for Rung to ask about the war.

“There's a war going on?” Rung said.

“There was,” Rodimus answered, “We Autobots fought against the Decepticons for millions of years. Megatron was the one to officially end it.”

Megatron lifted his optics and shot a glare at Rodimus. He was not in the mood to bring up his own past amongst a gathering that was intended to help Rung feel comfortable with his crew members. If the co-captain had planned on continuing he wasn't given the chance as his personal communicator rang.

“Excuse me for a moment, it's Velocity,” Rodimus said before leaving the table.

Megatron looked over at Rung who was staring at Rodimus. If Velocity was calling it was most likely concerning Rung's condition. Rodimus returned to the group within a few short moments.

“I hate to break up the party but Velocity needs to see Rung and both captains.”

Rodimus waited till the three of them left the bar before further explaining the urgent call.

“Ratchet contacted Velocity in the Medibay. First Aid must have talked to him as he wants to see Rung.”

“Ratchet?” Rung asked as he followed beside Rodimus.

“He's another medic.” Rodimus said, “He left us a few months ago on his own.”

Ultra Magnus was already in the medibay and conversing with Ratchet over the large visual screen. Ratchet looked slightly different from when he left the Lost Light. The medic hadn't been gone for very long and he already had armor and paint upgrades. Another mech peered at them from over Ratchet's shoulder. It took Megatron a moment to recognize that he was Drift. Megatron hadn't seen Drift face-to-face since he was still a Decepticon going by the name Deadlock. Drift remained silent while Ratchet was wrapping up his current conversation with Magnus. When his optics fell on Megatron he gave the ex-warlord a bitter scowl. Megatron kept his own face as neutral as possible.

“How are you feeling, Rung?” Ratchet finally directed his attention to the patient.

“I'm feeling ok, I suppose,” Rung answered.

From the corner of his optic Megatron could see Rung fidget slightly where he stood.

“Velocity and First Aid have told me that you're experiencing amnesia. What's the earliest you can remember?”

“I remember waking up here in the medibay about three days ago. But I didn't recognize any of the mechs that came to see me.”

“That's not surprising from the look of these image scans,” Ratchet continued, his gaze dropped slightly as he looked at something off-screen, “The good news is that your brain seems to have suffered almost no damage. Reconnecting the loose piece should restore all of your memories. Drift and I are closer to you than First Aid is so I'll return as quickly as I can to do the operation.”

“I do have a question of my own,” Velocity spoke up, “How is Rung retaining his new memories if he can't recall his old ones?”

“All memories are stored as short-term before moving to long-term. There is a small risk that he'll lose his new memories during the surgery. But the sooner I can put everything back in place the smaller the risk.”


	5. Lonely Sparks

“Will you stop that already?” Megatron said to Rodimus.

Rodimus was laying across the captain’s chair, his arms and legs draped over the sides. He continued to stare at the ceiling even after Megatron spoke to him and let out another frustrated groan.

“I should have said something to Drift. Apologized at least.”

“Call Ratchet back if it’s bothering you that much.”

“I can’t. I waited too long, it’ll just be really awkward,” Rodimus almost mumbled as he covered his face with his hands.

If any of the other mechs on the bridge were annoyed by Rodimus’ whining they weren’t showing it. Megatron sighed and tried to ignored the other captain. But it didn’t take much before he decided that he had heard enough from Rodimus for one day. Megatron excused himself and made his way out of the bridge. His departure came to a sudden halt after he opened the door and nearly walked into Rung who was standing on the other side. Rung’s hand was up as he was just about to open the door before Megatron beat him to it. In his other hand he held a datapad.

“Megatron! You startled me.”

Megatron was running into Rung more than usual within the past week. Though he shouldn’t be surprised. With the ship’s massive size Rung was scared of getting lost. So he stayed within the general area that Megatron and Rodimus toured with him.

“I was just leaving,” Megatron said and stood aside to give Rung enough room to pass by.

But when Megatron saw the datapad in Rung’s hand he stopped and wondered why he was holding it and not the model ship.

“I see you’ve met Ten,” Megatron pointed at the datapad.

“Yes, I have,” Rung held up the datapad.

Painted on the back of the dark blue datapad was an illustration of the Lost Light and white dots speckled around the ship to look like stars.

“He’s not much for words,” Rung continued, “But he is very nice. He decorated this journal Ratchet suggested I should keep.”

“Ratchet called back and I wasn’t informed?!” Rodimus wailed from the bridge.

“Is he alright?” Rung said, looking past Megatron with a concerned look.

“He’s fine. He’s just being dramatic.”

“I think I’ll come back later then.”

“If you need to see Rodimus I can tell him to pull himself together.”

“No, that’s ok.” Rung waved his hand dismissively, “It's nothing urgent or important. I just wanted to ask him something. But maybe I could ask you instead if that’s alright?”

“If I can’t answer it I’ll make sure Rodimus can,” Megatron said as he moved out of the doorway to allow the entrance to the bridge to close.

“This might sound like a strange question but… do you know if I have any friends on this ship?”

Megatron looked at Rung for a short moment. He didn’t know how to respond at first.

“I think it’s a little too soon to presume that you don’t have any. I'm sure that you have at least one friend.”

“I know it’s a quick assumption,” Rung looked down at his datapad, “But there are things that are bothering me. For one, sometimes the others say my name wrong or forget it completely.”

Megatron never could tell if the other mechs were teasing Rung or playing an inside joke every time one of them called him ‘eyebrows’. He had witnessed a number of times where Rung would correct anyone who messed up his name. But Rung never showed much concern over it. Not until now.

“Have you talked to Rewind? He’s an archivist and probably knows some of us better than we know ourselves.”

“I haven’t but I’ll definitely talk to him the next time I see him,” Rung said, “I’ve just been feeling a little off ever since Ratchet first talked to me the other day.”

The door to the bridge opened behind Megatron which made him jump slightly.

“I thought you left already,” Blaster said from the other side of the door.

Megatron motioned to Rung to follow him.

“I’ll buy you a drink at Swerves if you don’t mind making a quick detour to my hab-suite. You said you wanted to hear one of my poems.”

“I would like to, yes,” Rung smiled.

“You don’t have to worry about Ratchet. He’s a very skilled medic,” Megatron said as the two of them walked together.

“It's not Ratchet that made me feel uneasy. I won’t deny that I am nervous about the operation. It was the mech that was with him. Drift, I think that was his name. He didn’t look too happy to see me.”

“You thought Drift was directing that look at you?”

“Well, to me it seemed like he was.”

There was a lot of self-doubt in Rung’s voice. It was strange to see him like this. Megatron wondered how much of it was caused by the amnesia. Perhaps Rung had always been insecure but was just very good at hiding it behind his extensive psychology expertise.

“Drift’s look was directed towards me, I can assure you. I boarded this ship after he left. He and I didn’t part on very good terms years ago,” Megatron said.

“Oh,” Rung replied, “I’m sorry to hear that.”

\---

Swerves was busier than the last time Rung visited. There was a mixture of new and familiar faces in the crowd. With over two-hundred mechs on the ship it was unlikely he’d have a chance to greet everyone before Ratchet’s arrival.

“We'll grab a booth once we get our drinks,” Megatron said.

Swerve was chatting with Skids who was seated at the bar.

“Look who's turning into a frequent customer,” Swerve greeted the two.

“Two low-grades. The usual,” Megatron said.

“So is it true? Is Ratchet coming back? I heard he found Drift,” Swerve asked as he poured their drinks.

“They are returning, yes,” Megatron said, “Ratchet is going to fix Rung's amnesia.”

“Now there's someone I never thought to ask about my memory problem,” Skids spoke up.

This caught Rung's attention.

“Do you have amnesia as well?” Rung asked.

“Partial memory loss,” the other mech said before taking a swing of his own drink, “There's a certain time in my history that I had purposely blocked out. That's what Chromedome told me anyways. Though, I suppose if Ratchet could have helped Chromedome might have told me.”

“No one's found a cure yet?” Rung asked, feeling concerned.

Swerve set the two glasses on the bar. Megatron picked both of them up but decided to wait around for a while to let Rung continue his conversation.

“The only immediate fix in mnemosurgery. But Chromedome refuses to open up my buried memories. He says that there's a lot of trauma in them, too much to bring back all at once. But you've been helping me through therapy,” Skids said.

“I hope I can help you when my own memories come back.”

So he was important on the Lost Light. At least to one mech.

“Don't worry about me,” Skids smiled, “Recovering my memories has been a slow journey. And you've helped me a lot so far.”

“I'm glad to hear that.”

Megatron lightly tapped Rung on the shoulder with his forearm to catch his attention.

“Shall we?”

Rung gave Megatron a nod.

“I'll talk to you later if that's ok?” Rung bid Skids farewell for now.

“Of course. Anytime you feel like it,” Skids gave them a short wave.

Megatron lead Rung to an empty booth. While they could still hear the chatter around the room they were far enough to tune out everyone else. Rung placed his journal on the table. It wasn't until Megatron had Rung's complete attention that he began to read the poem from his datapad. Rung sat there in complete silence, his hands placed firmly on his glass in front of him. Megatron had been correct in that the psychiatrist wouldn't fully understand the context of his writing. But Rung didn't mind. The words that left Megatron's vocal processor flowed smoothly together, each word complementing one another in a rhythmic pattern. He now understood why Megatron insisted on reading the poem to him. Megatron read each sentence out loud differently from his normal speech. It was an artful emphasis to the entire poem that gave it an alluring atmosphere. When Megatron finished reciting the final verse he lowered the datapad in his hands slightly and looked up. 

“That was beautiful. You have quite a talent with words,” Rung smiled.

“Thank you. I haven't had a willing audience in quite a long time.”

“If it's ok, I would like to hear it again when I regain my memories.”

“I can give you a copy while you wait. May I?” Megatron pointed at Rung's datapad.

“Yes, please. Thank you,” Rung said excitedly.

Rung tapped a few keys to unlock the journal and handed it to Megatron. It took only a few quick minutes to transfer the poem between the datapads.

“I find it difficult to believe that anyone wouldn't like your writings. I'm sure the rest of your work sounds just as great.”

Megatron's eyes narrowed slightly while still looking at the datapads. He suddenly looked bothered and Rung wondered if his last comment was too much. Megatron handed Rung his journal back before speaking.

“Rung, the reason why no one wants to hear my poetry is that I'm the one without friends on this ship, or anywhere for that matter,” Megatron continued, “I'm more than certain that you have friends. I've seen you socialize with a number of mechs on this ship. My presence is barely tolerated.”

Rung stared at Megatron in disbelief. And for a moment he was lost for words.

“That's awful. But... why?”

Rung wondered if he shouldn't have asked that question. Megatron appeared to be contemplating if he should answer it or not.

“The war you heard about the other day. The Decepticons that the Autobots fought for so long. I was their leader, their founder. I started that war.”

There was too much information Rung was missing. He couldn't make any solid opinions or feelings about the war. Four million years was a long time. Rung began to wonder if he was just like everyone else on the ship that hated Megatron. 

“But, your badge,” Rung pointed at Megatron's chest, “Isn't that the Autobot symbol?”

“I am an Autobot now, yes. But I have only been so for less than a year.”

Change. The ex-Decepticon wouldn't be on the Lost Light had he not changed his ways.

“Do you feel guilty for the war?” Rung asked another question.

“Rung,” Megatron sighed, “I have done and commanded terrible things that a single apology cannot make amends for.”

“But you are sorry, right?”

Rung was determined to get a solid answer from Megatron. Even without his psychology education to guide him he could feel his natural call to help others rise up from within.

“A lot more than anyone will ever really know.”

Megatron stopped himself for a moment, looking down at his own datapad that now rested on the table.

“I apologize. I didn't mean to go on the subject of my own history.”

“I think I owe my own apology. I should not have pushed the subject,” Rung quietly replied, “I really did like your poem though.”

“Thanks,” Megatron said.

The co-captain seemed lost in thought as he stared off towards the rest of the bar for a minute. Rung began to feel anxious again. If he hadn't insisted on knowing why no one else liked his poetry maybe the conversation wouldn't have gone cold.

“Do you mind if I walk you back to Skids and Swerve? I need to get back to my work but I don't want to leave you in this booth alone,” Megatron looked back at Rung.

“Of course,” Rung said.

He knew the real reason why Megatron wanted to leave so soon, but he wasn't going to argue.

“I will be sure to let Rewind know that you'd like to talk to him if you still want to,” Megatron said.

Rung got up and walked next to Megatron back to the bar, his drink and journal in hand.

“I would be very grateful, thank you,” Rung smiled.

The psychiatrist watched Megatron for a moment as he left Swerves.

“Is everything alright?” Skids said.

“Yeah, everything is fine,” Rung responded as he took a seat next to Skids.

“Did Megatron subject you to one of his poetry readings?” Swerve asked.

“I liked his poem. I didn't really understand it too well but I thought it was lovely.”

“You might be the only one,” Swerve said as he topped off Rung's glass, “Megatron tried to give a poetry reading at Visages once. Managed to clear the entire place before he could even really begin his reading.”

Rung felt his fuel tank churn. So Megatron's statement wasn't an exaggeration. Rung stared at his now full glass of energon. He sat in silence as he recalled what little knew about the war, about the difference between the Autobots and the Decepticons. He only perked up when a sudden thought about himself crossed his mind. He briefly brushed his hand over his chest.

“Do either of you know why I don't have an Autobot badge?” Rung said, looking between Skids and Swerve.

“It might be in one of your compartments,” Skids answered, “You have one. I've only seen you wear it once though.”

That was Rung's goal for the evening. He waited till he was in the privacy of his hab-suite to search his other hidden compartments. Rung didn't quite believe Rodimus at first when he told him how much his body was composed of little hiding spots. But there were numerous compartments, all of them ranging in different sizes. Rung's search for his badge came to a sudden stop when he found something more interesting. A paper envelope. It had been opened already judging by some of the rough tears on one side. Flipping the envelope over Rung read the handwritten note “Don't open until Swerve's Earth.” He contemplated whether he should read its contents or not. If he couldn't make sense of what was inside he suppose Rewind might be able to help. Rung lifted the open flap and retrieved two papers folded over each other. In the middle of the sheets was a photo of a non-cybertronian creature that he didn't recognize. An alien most likely. Rung briefly read over the two pages to himself. The letter was personally addressed to him from the opening sentence. 

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you... I tried...” Rung mumbled a few parts out loud to himself.

Rung felt his mind start to race as he got further into the letter. He had to reread some parts to take in what was on the pages.

“Rung, Song of my spark, I...” Rung felt his vents almost stop at the end of the letter.

He quickly read over the entire letter again from beginning to end. Rung didn't quite know what to make of its contents. He couldn't possibly show this in its entirety to Rewind.


	6. First Feelings

Rung walked down the hall at a leisurely pace, stopping every once and a while to check his surroundings. He was lost. Rung felt the need to find Rewind as soon as he could after reading the letter he found in one of his compartments the previous night. Because of this he had wandered further into the ship than he had ever before. He hadn't seen a mech down this side of the ship for a while to ask for help. In Rung's hands he held his journal and the envelope. The envelope was facing towards him and held against the datapad with his thumbs. He felt relieved when he suddenly spotted the backside of a mech walking in the same direction as him. Rung didn't recognize them and only knew that they were a flier from their wings. He picked up his pace to catch up with the mech.

“Sir?” Rung called out, “Excuse me.”

The mech turned around and looked surprised to see him.

“Oh hey, Rung. I haven't seen you since the accident. How are you?”

And there it was again. A mech that knew who he was but Rung didn't recognize them in the slightest.

“I'm sorry I don't remember...”

“That's ok. I'm Brainstorm.”

“Hello, Brainstorm. I don't mean to be a bother but I wandered a bit too far and I think I'm lost. How do I get back to the bridge?”

“If you go back the way you came and take a second left that long corridor will lead you back to the bridge,” Brainstorm said as he pointed back where Rung had wandered around.

“Thank you so much. Uh, can I ask one more thing? Have you seen Rewind today?”

“Rewind? I haven't seen him yet. I've been in my lab all morning. However, I can get a hold of him if you want to see him.”

“That would be wonderful if you could,” Rung said, “It's nothing urgent but I would be grateful for your help.”

“You're welcome. I'll ask Chromedome to come by my lab. I'm sure Rewind will be with him,” Brainstorm said.

The flier invited Rung to wait in his lab with him.

“Rewind and Chromedome must be really close friends,” Rung remarked.

“They're conjunx endura actually. Significant others,” Brainstorm pointed out.

“Oh! That's very sweet.”

Rung's mind returned to the letter and the photo he held. While he was certain that he didn't have a significant other in an official bond the letter was no doubt a romantic one.

 _'Am I just indecisive? I wouldn't think myself to keep a letter if I already rejected someone's advances,'_ Rung thought to himself.

“Are you a scientist?” Rung asked, changing the subject.

“I do sciency things, yes. I specialize in weapon engineering. But I dabble in anything that catches my interest.”

By anything Brainstorm meant almost everything. Brainstorm's laboratory was a reasonably sized room filled with numerous machinery and tools. The room looked cluttered and unorganized to Rung. But Brainstorm probably had his own method of organizing his work. Rung briefly looked over the items on the nearest table. He made sure to keep his hands firmly on his datapad to avoid touching anything.

“Do you work by yourself?” Rung asked, his optics fixed upon the mysterious trinkets.

“For the most part I do. Sometimes I'll have help from Perceptor or Nautica,” Brainstorm said, “I just messaged Chromedome. He told me that Rewind will be here as soon as he can.”

“Thank you...Oh!” Rung turned to look at Brainstorm, “Is it possible for Chromedome to see me as well? I'm sorry. I just realized that his input could be helpful too.”

“I'm sure Chromedome won't mind.”

As Brainstorm sent another message through his personal communicator Rung's attention was captured by a large mechanical device at the far end of the room. The device towered over both of them just beyond where Brainstorm stood. It was an incomplete project judging by the partial coverings around it. Some of the wires were completely exposed and hung loose. But what really caught Rung's interest were the hollow glass cylinders in the center that divided the machinery. 

“What is that?” Rung asked, pointing at the device.

Brainstorm looked up from his communicator to see what Rung was inquiring about.

“That is a transporter. It's my latest project that I started recently.”

Rung stepped closer towards the partially-constructed transporter for a closer look. He wondered how the device would look once it was ready for use. Rung moved the envelope he held to the back of his datapad so he could type a short reminder to himself.

“Rung. Are you going to ask Rewind about that paper?”

Brainstorm's question made Rung stop abruptly. He quickly looked at Brainstorm who's gaze was fixed upon the envelope. Rung moved the item in question to reveal the writing on the front. 

“Yeah. I found it in one of my hidden compartments. There's a very strange letter inside.”

“Rung, I think...” Brainstorm paused for a moment. The scientist stared at the envelope, his optics looked almost mournful. “I think you should be careful with that letter. It's rather uncommon to see organic-based items on this ship. And just from looking at the instruction on the front it looks very personal.”

“Do you know what 'Swerve's Earth' is?” Rung asked, putting the envelope back against the datapad.

“That's a bit of a lengthy answer. But yes, I do. Rewind can explain it better. He was actually there so he's got footage of the place.”

It wasn't exactly the answer Rung was hoping for. But Brainstorm was obviously not going to divulge further into the subject.

“You're going to get your memories back, I know you will. Just be patient. And be careful what you ask Rewind. You might bring up something that you meant to keep to yourself. Once you share a secret you can't take it back.”

A secret. It would explain why the letter was hidden in one of his deeper compartments. Rung wondered is his real self wanted to keep it out of sight from the rest of the crew. The letter didn't appear to be written by Brainstorm. Yet Rung couldn't help but feel like the flier knew of its contents.

“Swerve's Earth. That's a recent adventure we had. You said you found that name on a personal item?” Rewind asked.

Rung requested that he spoke to Rewind and Chromedome privately. The three of them sat in Rung's office around his desk. It was a completely sound-proof room from the outside. But right now the psychiatrist was more concerned over which questions to ask than any possible eavesdroppers. Before he left Brainstorm's laboratory he had stashed the envelope back into the storage compartment right beneath his chest.

“It was mentioned in a letter written to me. It seems to be a very personal matter and I just wanted to understand its meaning a little clearer,” Rung said.

“Swerve's Earth was a holomatter version of the alien planet Earth. Swerve accidentally conjured it while sustaining a prolonged injury,” Rewind began to explain.

The archivist turned to face the mostly empty wall adjacent to Rung's model display shelf. He then turned on the projector on the side of his helm. An image formed against the wall of a large blue and green sphere.

“Swerve's consciousness was stuck on the planet. A few crew members volunteered to use their own holo avatars to find him. You were one of the volunteers, Rung,” Rewind continued.

“Wait, his conscious was stuck on a planet?” Rung quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

“Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself,” Rewind apologized.

“Maybe you should start with the holomatter projections,” Chromedome said.

The couple sat close together at the opposite side of Rung's desk. Mechs in a close bond. Rung felt a small pang of envy over the kind of relationship they possessed. As the image of the planet disappeared his attention was drawn back to Rewind's projection. A silent video took its place now. In the video a group of creatures gathered together in a small room. The aliens held a similar appearance to the one in the photo Rung found with the letter.

“Holomatter avatars are solid light projections. We use them in situations that require a more effective disguise than our alt modes,” Rewind said, “The most common species we use are humans, indigenous lifeforms to the planet Earth. Swerve's Earth was a holomatter projection that Swerve had produced in an unconscious state. That one over there is your avatar.”

Rewind pointed at the well-dressed human with spectacles. Even as another species Rung could see the resemblance to himself.

“Who's everyone else in this video?” Rung asked.

“This one is Swerve. Took us a while to find him as he managed to project three avatars at the same time. Over there is Cyclonus and Tailgate,” Rewind pointed to each human avatar as he named them.

The video changed to show another group of humans in a different location. And before Rewind began to identify the mechs Rung saw him – the human avatar in the photo.

“Nightbeat, Nautica, Rodimus, and Megatron caught up with the rest of us right before we left Swerve's Earth,” Rewind said. He pointed at Megatron's avatar last.

Megatron's human image matched the one in the photo. Rung remained silent as he listened to Rewind finish telling the brief story. Though Rung now knew who was in the photo he still didn't know anything new concerning the letter. But he appreciated every answer he could get.

“Was there anything in particular that you wanted to know?” Rewind asked, turning off his projector.

“You've answered my curiosity over Swerve's Earth, thank you. However, I do have another question.”

 _'Once you share a secret you can't take it back,'_ Brainstorm's words were still in Rung's mind.

“Have I ever shown any... romantic interest towards anyone while on this ship?” Rung asked.

He could see the surprise flash in Chromedome and Rewind's optics.

“Is this about the letter you found?” Chromedome asked.

“Mostly, yes,” Rung said as he looked down at his desk for a brief moment. He felt embarrassed bringing up such a subject.

“But the letter is rather cryptic. I'm afraid of making a fool of myself if I happen to misinterpret it. That's why I wanted to ask you two.”

“From my perspective I've never noticed you showing any special interest in anyone on the ship,” Chromedome said.

“I haven't seen you pursue anyone either,” Rewind added, “And I wonder if you've purposely held back in seeking a relationship. A number of the crew are your patients. As a doctor it's unethical for you to have personal relations with your clients.”

That would be his luck – A career devoted to helping others in exchange for loneliness. It was bad enough everyone kept forgetting his name.

“I see,” Rung said softly.

“I can find out if a certain mech is a patient of yours without telling them about your feelings. But it's completely your call,” Rewind said.

“Just between the three of us?” Rung asked nervously.

“We promise,” Chromedome replied.

Rung hesitated for a moment before asking the daunting question.

“Is Megatron one of my patients?”

“Megatron?!” the two mechs said in almost perfect unison. Their wide optics stared back at him.

Rung felt his spark sink in instant regret and he buried his face in his hands.

“I knew this was a mistake,” Rung mumbled.

“Oh no, Rung, we didn't mean to alarm you,” Rewind quickly said, “We just didn't expect it to be him.”

Rung let out a soft groan, his hands still covering his face.

“To the best of my knowledge he's not a patient of yours. You did a mandatory counsel session when he joined the ship but he hasn't volunteered for any more visits,” Rewind said. 

“A cryptic letter,” Chromedome said mostly to himself, “I wonder if it's one of his poems.”

Rung finally uncovered his face and put his hands in his lap.

“I know that Megatron isn't liked by most on the ship. He told me that he used to be a Decepticon,” Rung said, “And I know that I'll regain my memories soon. I just became impatient I suppose.”

Rewind and Chromedome looked at each other for a short moment as if silently confirming their thoughts.

“This might actually be a good opportunity to get to know Megatron,” Chromedome looked back at Rung, “There's a difference between knowing about the war and actually remembering it. Right now any prejudices you might have had against him are dormant. This means that you could get to know him in a way the rest of us are unable to. And once your old memories are restored you can compare them with your new ones to make a final decision over your feelings.”

Rewind and Chromedome were right, he needed to be patient. His current view of Megatron was based on very little information and only a handful of conversations with the mech. But finding new opportunities to talk to Megatron was a challenge after the poetry reading. Rung wrote down different conversation starters he premeditated in his mind into his journal. But every time he found himself in the same room with the co-captain he froze up.

 _'It's been two days now. Just say something, anything,'_ Rung mentally pushed himself.

The psychiatrist stood in the hallway leading to the bridge. There weren't many mechs in sight and he was thankful for it. Rung stood close to the nearest wall to avoid blocking any traffic. Further down the hall Megatron was talking to Ultra Magnus. Megatron was in Rung's line of sight just enough to see past Magnus' back. Rung looked down at his journal to briefly read over the notes he wrote for himself before looking back at Megatron. He couldn't hear the words Megatron spoke from the distance between them. But Rung didn't mind. He stood there staring at the silver mech, watching each subtle movement he made as he spoke to Magnus. Megatron shifted his weight on his peds every few minutes and moved his hands in front of him in a calm manner. Rung remembered how close Chromedome and Rewind sat together in his office and he wondered what that was like, if he could just gather the courage to talk to Megatron.

“What are we looking at?” a voice close behind Rung spoke to him. 

Rung jumped and turned around quickly. He clutched his journal close to his chest to hide its contents.

“Whirl! You scared me,” Rung said. He kept his voice down to not draw anymore attention to himself.

“I can't believe you didn't hear me sneak up on you,” Whirl laughed, “But really, what are you doing? You've been standing here by yourself for a while.”

“I'm not doing anything. Unfortunately,” Rung sighed.

“Oh boy. Something's bothering you.”

“It's nothing important. Nothing retrieving my old memories won't fix,” Rung said. He looked over his own shoulder for a quick moment to be sure that Megatron was still within sight.

“I don't believe that for a second. I may not be the greatest friend you have but you can tell me,” Whirl insisted.

“We're friends?” Rung looked at Whirl in surprise.

“Of course we are, buddy. Now what's on your mind?”

“Well,” Rung's voice dropped to a whisper, “I just wanted to talk to Megatron, to get to know him. But I don't know how to go about it.”

“Wow, Rung, I don't mean to burst your little bubble but Megs isn't exactly the friend-making type.”

“Please don't laugh, but I kind a sort of... you know...”

“You're losing me here,” Whirl cocked his head to the side when Rung trailed off.

Rung's grip on his datapad tightened.

“I think I might want to be more than just friends with him.”

“Woah! Are you serious?!” Whirl suddenly shouted.

“Shh!” Rung hushed at Whirl, waving one hand to try to get him to quiet down.

“I don't want to rush anything! I don't even know enough about him or myself to know if it's a good idea. And I'm starting to think that I should just wait for Ratchet to fix my memories first.”

“Hmm,” Whirl turned his head to look at Megatron's direction. He tapped one of his claws at the bottom of his face as he processed an idea.

“So you're just looking for a casual conversation right now?”

“Essentially, yes,” Rung confirmed.

“I think I have an idea. Do you have one of your model ships with you?”

“I do, yes,” Rung said. He opened the compartment under his chest and retrieved his Lost Light model.

“Okay, good. You might want to put your datapad up for this. You need to hold the model with both hands, for presentation,” Whirl said. 

Rung was confused by the importance of that detail. But he put the datapad in the compartment anyways and held the model ship in both hands.

“Alright, now we walk,” Whirl said.

Rung felt Whirl nudge his back and the two made their way towards Megatron and Magnus.

“Um, what am I supposed to say?” Rung asked, his doubt growing by the second.

“Don't worry about it. I gotcha covered,” Whirl reassured him.

Rung was now close enough to hear the conversation between Megatron and Magnus.

“Hold up,” Whirl stopped Rung, “I need to check something. Can I see your model real quick?”

“Of course,” Rung said, holding his model out to Whirl.

Without any warning Whirl took the model ship and threw it on the ground. The force of the impact broke the model in half and sent small pieces scattering around the floor.

“What are you doing?!” Rung cried out, staring at his destroyed model.

When Rung looked at Whirl he saw the mech make a dash in the opposite direction.

“Enjoy your date, eyebrows!” Whirl yelled.

Rung bent down and began hastily gathering the pieces.

“Whirl!” Ultra Magnus yelled.

The loud voice made Rung flinch. His hands started to shake as he reached for more of the model parts. He could see a large figure in the corner of his optics walk near him but stopped at the littered area.

“Rung, are you alright?”

Rung quickly looked up when he heard Megatron speak to him. The co-captain knelt down on one knee and began picking up some of the pieces further from Rung’s reach. Magnus stood a little further back so to not accidentally step on any pieces.

“Yes, I think so. I don’t know what happened. Whirl wanted to see my model and he just…grabbed it,” Rung said.

“I’ll make sure Whirl is disciplined for this,” Magnus said sternly.

When Rung managed to gather the larger halves of the model and most of the pieces he stashed them into the compartment under his chest.

“I think that’s all of it,” Megatron said, holding out his handful of parts.

“Thank you for your help,” Rung said as he took them from Megatron’s hand and dropped them in his compartment, “I...I need to put these in my office.”

Rung quickly took off towards his office. He didn’t know which felt worse - the embarrassing scene his so-called friend caused or the fear that he might not be able to fix his model. Once Rung reached his office he promptly locked the door behind him. When he opened the compartment under his chest and pulled out one of the halves of the model the real extent of the damage finally dawned on him. The model was a replica of the Lost Light not only in outward appearance but in its inner details as well. Rung sat down at his desk and began emptying his compartment. There were so many tiny pieces that Rung wasn’t sure if it was possible to put them back together. Worst of all he wasn’t sure how important the model was to him. Rung removed his datapad and envelope to be sure he didn’t leave behind any small parts. When he finished picking out the last pieces he picked the envelope back up. Unfolding its contents Rung placed the photo of holoform Megatron to the side. He read over the words in the letter again and felt his fuel tank churn. One sentence hit him hard.

_‘With your patience and kind spark he will fall for you in the near future.’_

“This is a joke,” Rung told himself, now believing the letter to be an elaborate prank. He felt his optics sting as tears began to well up behind his goggles.

“I’m just a joke on this ship with a forgettable name.”


	7. Time Well Spent

Megatron never believed Whirl to be a very sympathetic mech. He had his moments in helping others, if it benefited him in the process. But even with his low expectations Megatron didn't think Whirl would bully Rung during his state of amnesia. Ultra Magnus took off ahead of Megatron after Rung made his way back to his own office. He must have had Whirl in his sights as he heard Magnus order someone to grab Whirl. Megatron picked up his stride to catch up. He was close to Magnus' office now, a bit of good luck as he saw Magnus walk back towards his location with Whirl in his grasp.

“Oh come on! Are you serious?!” Whirl yelled.

Megatron waited right outside the office door. Whirl didn't put up a fight in Magnus' servos and just let himself be carried.

“Why are you still here?” Whirl threw his hands up while looking at Megatron.

The question perplexed Megatron. Whirl knew that Magnus would issue the appropriate punishment, Megatron was mostly there to oversee the questioning as the ship's co-captain. Neither mech spoke to Whirl till they were behind closed doors.

“Do you have even a remotely reasonable explanation as to why you destroyed Rung's model ship?” Magnus glared down at Whirl.

“I was doing Rung a favor. And it was going over well until Megatron ruined it,” Whirl pointed at Megatron.

“You are making less sense than normal,” Megatron groaned and placed one servo against his own forehelm.

“I will have you confined to your habsuite until Ratchet repairs Rung's memory if it comes to that,” Magnus said.

“I didn't do it to be a glutton for punishment,” Whirl said in his own defense.

Whirl was dancing around the question as to why he broke Rung's model and Megatron was getting impatient.

“You broke Rung's model ship!” Megatron's voice rose slightly.

“His model is fine,” Whirl whined in annoyance, “They come apart easily and on purpose. Rebuilding them is what he does. It's one of his therapy activities as well. Look, Megs, this is going to sound absurd but Rung likes you, a lot.”

Megatron's optics widened slightly in surprise.

“I knocked Rung's model out of his hands because he wants to talk to you. You were supposed to follow him and help put the model back together.”

This was a setup for inevitable disappointment. Megatron knew that once Rung regained his memories everything would go back to the way things were. And Rung's friends weren't doing a good job in keeping him company through this if he was seeking Megatron's attention. However, he did remember Whirl shouting about a 'date' right after he broke the model.

“And don't be like Cyclonus and shun him just because you think he deserves better,” Whirl added, reading Megatron's reaction to the news.

“I think you're taking this a little too far, Whirl. Rung is just lonely and possibly a little bored,” Megatron said.

“Oh how wrong you will be,” Whirl laughed.

“Good intentions aside, you're still going to be punished,” Magnus said sternly as he crossed his arms.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Whirl casually dismissed with a wave of his hands.

Megatron excused himself from Magnus' office as he was certain the other mech could handle Whirl from there. The co-captain tried to not overthink Whirl's words as he made his way towards Rung's office. Rung needed to know that the damage done to his model wasn't permanent.

“Rung,” Megatron spoke into the intercom next to Rung's door, “It's Megatron. I just wanted to check up on you.”

He released the intercom button and waited. There was no response for almost an entire minute and Megatron wondered if Rung had moved to his hab-suite. He turned and was about to leave when he heard the door slide open. Rung's gaze barely met his as he adjusted his glasses.

“Whirl's not here is he?” Rung said, briefly looking out the door.

“He's with Magnus,” Megatron turned back to fully face Rung, “We've both had a word with him so he shouldn't be a problem in the future.

“Oh, thank you,” Rung said softly, his gaze dropping down once again.

“How's your model?”

“It's broken,” Rung's voice began to crack, clearly upset and possibly embarrassed by Whirl's actions, “I put the pieces on my desk for now.”

“May I see it?”

Rung looked back up at Megatron in surprise at the request.

“Sure,” Rung said as he walked back into his office to allow Megatron through.

The two halves of the model and its many pieces were piled together on the desk. Megatron carefully picked up one of the halves to briefly examine it.

“I'm going to wait till my memories are restored to try to fix it. I don't want to make it worse by accidentally gluing the pieces in the wrong place,” Rung said, walking to the other side of the desk.

Rung removed his glasses and quickly wiped his optics before putting them back on. He didn't look up at Megatron as he clearly didn't want his grief to show.

“I don't think adhesives will be necessary,” Megatron said before picking up a smaller piece with his other servo, “Your model ship came apart so easily because it's meant to be taken apart and rebuilt.”

“It is?” Rung looked up at Megatron with raised eyebrows.

Rung's mood perked up a bit and he reached over to retrieve the other half of the model from the desk. Looking inside the model he wiggled one of the small pieces free and then snapped it back in place again.

“That is such a relief,” Rung sighed.

“I've never put one of these together so it'll take some time between the both of us to rebuild it,” Megatron said.

“You want to help me?” Rung looked up at Megatron.

“If that's alright with you.”

“Yes! I would love your help,” Rung smiled.

Megatron sat in the chair across from Rung at the desk. Both mechs still held their respective halves and they began sorting through the loose pieces. For the first few minutes Megatron helped Rung organize the pieces based on similar shapes. The only conversation they held was to help each other with the reconstruction. The rustling and clicking of tiny metal pieces filled the silence in between exchanged words.

“We might need to remove the top of both halves to fit them back together smoothly,” Megatron said before carefully prying open his half.

“I still don't understand why Whirl broke my model. He even claimed to be my friend just so I would let him hold it,” Rung said.

Whirl's confession came back to Megatron's mind. As awkward as this was going to be Rung needed to know Whirl's true intentions and that he hadn't picked on him for fun.

“I'm uncertain if Whirl is genuinely your friend or not. However, he broke your model to entice me to help you rebuild it.”

“I don't...what?” Rung looked up from his own half of the model in his servos.

“You probably heard his comment about a 'date',” Megatron added.

“Oh! Oh no...” Rung covered part of his face with his right servo.

That reaction alone confirmed what Whirl told him.

“I just...”

Rung paused to put his servo down to clutch at the model nervously, digits fidgeting as he thought over his next words.

“I really like spending time with you. You've been so helpful and... I'm sorry, this is so embarrassing.”

“I'm not exactly everyone's first choice for a friend, let alone a date,” Megatron replied.

“I...I understand that everyone holds your past against you and maybe the real me does as well. But, I don't know, maybe I could get to know you more as I am right now.”

Megatron raised an optic ridge at Rung. The psychiatrist had his obvious doubts but he was still determined.

“You're not concerned that your old opinions of me might clash with these new ones once Ratchet returns?”

“I am, a little bit,” Rung confessed, “But sometimes change is good, right? And it doesn't have to be...you know, a date. I just want to hang out with you if that's ok.”

Maybe Rung would forget his new memories and feelings towards Megatron after the repair surgery. Megatron didn't mean any malice by that thought, but if these feelings clashed with the real Rung then it would create an awkward situation in the future.

“I'll make a suggestion,” Megatron began, “I'll spend the rest of the time waiting on Ratchet with you. And if you change your mind on how you feel towards me after the surgery I promise to never bring up anything you may wish to leave in the past.”

“But if my feelings remain the same?”

“We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

Rung seemed content with that answer and he gave Megatron a smile and a nod, “Ok.”

It would only be for a few more days based on the estimate time of Ratchet and Drift's arrival back to the Lost Light. Rung just needed some company until then, Megatron told himself.

“I think your model is missing a few pieces,” Megatron brought Rung's attention back to the project at hand.

With the top still removed off of his half he tilted it towards Rung to see. They had put all of he loose pieces back in their respective places yet there were still some obviously missing details inside of the ship.

“We probably missed a few pieces in the hallway,” Megatron said.

\-----

Rung was thankful to have his model of the Lost Light back together once the missing pieces were found. Just a few more days, that's how much longer he had till he regained his old memories. But to Rung those few days were enough to spend with Megatron. And for the first time since the accident Rung felt happy.

“This looks interesting,” he pointed at one of the digital announcements on the bulletin board near Swerve's bar.

A number of similar notification boards were posted all around the ship with how big the place was. They advertised important notices and upcoming entertainment for the week. One particular event caught Rung's attention after he spoke to Rewind and Chromedome. So when Megatron agreed to spend some time with him he just had to show it to Megatron the next day.

“A movie night?” Megatron asked once he read what Rung was pointing at.

Swerve had a liking for Earth entertainment, so Rewind told Rung, and would sometimes host a film viewing at his bar. Rung still held so many questions about Swerve's Earth and this looked like a good way to learn more about the real Earth. He still held the mysterious envelop, but after Brainstorm's warning about the value of secrets he moved it back to its original storage compartment.

“If it's alright by you I want to see it,” Rung said, looking up at the taller mech, “I heard that Earth makes really good films.”

Megatron seemed quite taken back by Rung's statement.

“Who told you about Earth?” he asked.

“Rewind briefed me on some of the adventures we've had so far. He mentioned some of us visiting a replica of the planet, Swerve's Earth. But he didn't tell me if we ever visited the real thing.”

“The Lost Light hasn't, no. Some of the crew have been to Earth in the past, myself included. I don't know if you have ever been to the planet if that's your real question.”

“Not exactly,” Rung said, he hadn't expected that response, “I just find the appearance of the inhabitants intriguing. Well, our avatars anyways.”

Rung quickly reread the announcement and hoped that attending the movie wouldn't be too awkward for the rest of the viewing audience.

“What's Earth like?” Rung looked back at Megatron.

“It's different,” Megatron said, his face scrunched up slightly in thought, “It's one of the few organic planets to survive our war's invasion.”

A pang of guilt shot through Rung's spark. He didn't mean to bring up the war even if it was on accident. He had no idea how many terrible memories Megatron might have held about Earth.

“I'm sorry. I didn't...I didn't know that Earth was involved in the war,” Rung quickly apologized.

“There's no need to be sorry,” Megatron assured Rung, “I didn't expect you to know. And the war is ingrained so deeply in our history that it's near impossible to avoid bringing up.”

“I see,” Rung said before falling silent for a moment.

He began to doubt his decision to ask Megatron to see the movie with him now. The film would be all about Earth and there would be other mechs at the bar. He didn't want the night to be awkward all because of his impatient curiosity. But Megatron caught onto Rung's silence.

“We can see the movie,” he said, “The show will be in two days if you don't mind the wait.”

“Are you sure?” Rung looked back up at Megatron.

“The rest of the bar will manage one night of my presence, I can assure you,” Megatron gave Rung a smile.

That smile made Rung feel so relieved. He would definitely note this in his personal journal later. After yesterday's events Rung couldn't help but write down this thoughts over Megatron's help in rebuilding his model ship. He felt like a youngling with this crush. But if anything were to go wrong with the surgery and he forgot his new memories he wanted his old self to understand the kindness Megatron showed him. He hoped that his true self understood these feelings.

“I have the end of the day meeting to attend with Rodimus and Magnus,” Megatron told Rung later that evening, “It won't take very long if you want to come along.”

Watching the co-captains and their second in command work in a meeting might have sounded boring to any other mech. But to Rung everything fascinated him with his bare minimal knowledge of how space ships are managed. Unfortunately, Rung felt a slight headache come up recently. He brushed it off as a result of the day's nerves catching up to him. This was the longest he had spent a day with Megatron and he was quite anxious now that he knew of Rung's feelings towards him.

“I think I'm going to turn in for the night. I'm feeling quite tired already as I didn't recharge very long last night. Perhaps I can join you tomorrow?” Rung asked.

“Do you need to see Velocity if you're not recharging well?” Megatron looked at Rung with concern.

“I'm ok, really. I was just thinking too much about yesterday that it kept me up for a few hours. But I should be able to recharge well tonight,” Rung said, skipping the detail about the headache as he didn't want Megatron to worry over something so minor.

“Alright, but do visit the medibay if you can't recharge within the hour,” Megatron said as he bid Rung goodnight.

 


	8. Lost Again

“Two regular grades,” Megatron requested from Swerve as he held up two digits.  
  
One glass was for himself as high grades didn’t affect him anymore. The other was for Rung who waited at the circular table in the center of the bar. Rung almost seemed like his old self as he talked to Skids who sat next to him. Megatron couldn’t make out what was being said between the two of them from where he stood, but Rung was smiling. Rung even trusted Skids to hold his model ship for a few short moments.  
  
“Rang looks like he’s doing better.”  
  
Swerve’s comment caught Megatron’s attention. The large mech turned just in time to see Swerve place two glasses on the bar counter.  
  
“Rung,” Megatron corrected the bartender, “And he is doing better. He even wants to come to your movie night.”  
  
Megatron skipped the detail that he would be accompanying Rung to the film. If the bar patrons could handle Megatron’s presence today then they could handle his return tomorrow evening. Once Megatron paid for the drinks he made his way back to the large table. His heavy steps easily caught Rung’s attention and the orange mech smiled up at him. Megatron sat in the empty seat on the other side of Rung that had been reserved for him and placed both drinks on the table.  
  
“Thank you,” Rung said, taking his own glass for a short drink.  
  
It was still strange to know that Rung looked at Megatron in a way that no one else did. A temporary result of the amnesia. But even so, if Ratchet’s surgery succeeds Rung would remember his new memories, these new feelings. Megatron fully expected Rung to return back to normal for the most part. For however short this was Megatron had to admit it was refreshing to have someone look at him as someone other than an unforgivable monster. Even though Rung told him months ago that he forgave Megatron of his past there was still that sense of caution in Rung that the rest of the crew shared.  
  
“Hey Megs! Rung! Surprised to see you two here,” Rodimus walked over to the table where the three sat.  
  
Rodimus’ loud, cheery voice brought Megatron out of his thoughts for a moment as he looked at his co-captain.  
  
Rodimus sat himself in an empty seat at the circular table a few seats from Skids so he could see everyone at the table easily. At least someone said Rung’s name correctly. If the teasing of Rung’s name persisted after the surgery he would talk to Rung about handling the issue if the psychiatrist wished.  
  
“Skids was telling me a bit about the film that’s showing here tomorrow night,” Rung said.  
  
“You'll have to watch the prequel later if you like it,” Skids replied, catching Rung's attention again for a moment, “The story might be a bit confusing as there's a lot of Earth lore in it.”  
  
“The special effects are pretty good though,” Rodimus added.  
  
Megatron wondered if Rung would ask him to watch more films with him in the future. Rung was a lonely mech, Megatron learned that from his amnesia. Even if Rung lost his new feelings towards Megatron he was still the only mech to tell the former Decepticon that he forgave him of his past. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to spend some of his free time with the psychiatrist even on a platonic level. Megatron took a drink from his glass. His thoughts mused over some of the possibilities to how Rung would be after the surgery while the other mechs at the table conversed about Earth entertainment. Apart from his own past Rung had a solid curiosity over Earth. Megatron suddenly remembered something that he overlooked during the time Swerve created a holoform of Earth. He and Rodimus met up with the rest of the crew on the planet after they found Swerve's avatar. When Rung saw Megatron's avatar for the first time he appeared quite taken back, almost startled. Were Rung's feeling towards him not as new as both of them thought? Megatron was so deep in his thoughts that it took Skids saying Rung's name to bring him back to reality.  
  
“Hey, Rung. Are you ok?” Skids asked the psychiatrist.  
  
Megatron quickly looked over to Rung right next to him. Rung had his palm pressed against his temple as he leaned forward over his drink.  
  
“I’m fine. My head just hurts,” Rung said, pushing his drink away with his other servo.  
  
“Do you need to go to the medbay?” Megatron asked, concern suddenly rising in his system.  
  
“No, I’m ok. I just need to lay down for a…” Rung stood up and immediately collapsed onto the floor.  
  
“Rung!” Megatron almost tripped over his seat as he quickly got up and knelt next to Rung.  
  
The small mech didn’t respond. His frame tensed up and convulsed uncontrollably. Rung's optics and spark window flickered as he thrashed about. Everyone else at the table, as well as a few nearby bar attendants, got up. A crowd started to form around them and Megatron had to put his servo up to stop them from getting too close.  
  
“He’s having a seizure!” he shouted at them, “Keep back, he needs space!”  
  
After a long minute Rung’s frame fell still. Megatron remained crouched next to Rung and felt reluctant to pick him up, let alone touch him.  
  
“Is he alright? What happened?” Swerve rushed to the scene.  
  
“Did you give him engex?” Megatron snapped at Swerve.  
  
Swerve flinched and stopped where he stood.  
  
“N-no! I gave you and Rung regular energon, I swear.“  
  
“You know he can’t have engex!” the accusation left Megatron's vox before he could stop himself.  
  
“Megatron! Swerve didn’t give him engex,” Rodimus intervened.   
  
Megatron glared at Rodimus who was standing next to Rung’s seat. He had Rung’s drink in his hand and he placed it back down on the table.  
  
“It’s just regular grade, I checked,” Rodimus said.  
  
Rung let out a soft groan and rolled to his side, his servos gripping at his forehelm. Rodimus knelt to the other side of Rung. Moving one servo away from his helm Rung propped himself up with his arm and slowly pushed himself off the floor. Megatron placed a servo gently behind Rung's back to brace him in case he fell over again.   
  
“Did I fall down?” Rung asked wearily.  
  
“Take it easy. You just had a seizure,” Megatron said.  
  
“I…I did?”  
  
“We’re going to take you to the medbay after you rest for a minute,” Rodimus assured him.  
  
Rung let out another pained groan as he continued to rest his head against the palm of his servo. Megatron felt the psychiatrist move away from his hand as he sat up straighter and he repositioned his hand to help him stable.  
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin your night. You’re very nice mechs for helping me.”  
  
Megatron froze as he felt his spark drop into his fuel tank. He hoped against all odds that it was just the disorientation from the seizure talking.  
  
“Rung, can you tell me what my name is?” Megatron asked.  
  
Rung turned his gaze towards Megatron. The look in his optics behind his glasses was the same after he woke up from the accident. Every second Rung remained silent further confirmed Megatron's fear.  
  
“I don't think we've met before,” Rung finally said.  
  
Two weeks gone in a matter of seconds. Megatron told himself that Rung was just confused immediately after the seizure and his new memories would return once Rung felt better.  
  
“We need to get him to the medbay right away,” Rodimus gave Megatron a worried look.  
  
“No, I'm fine. I just need to go home and lay down for a bit,” Rung insisted.  
  
Moving his servo away from his face Rung braced himself against Megatron's forearm before carefully standing up.  
  
“I don't live too far from here...I think.”  
  
Rung staggered at first as he walked away from the table and headed towards the bar's exit. Megatron and Rodimus followed Rung closely behind as the psychiatrist walked past the bar's doors. After a few steps out into the ship's connecting hallway Rung stopped to look around.  
  
“Where...where am I?” Rung asked out loud as he looked back at Swerve's bar.  
  
Rung looked frantically at his surroundings and then to the passing mechs in the hall.  
  
“Can somebody please help me? Please. I seem to be lost.”  
  
Megatron could feel his spark hammer in his chest as Rung continued speaking. There had always been the possibility that Rung would lose his recent memories but that was supposed to be a risk during the surgery.  
  
“Rung, you need to go to the medbay immediately,” Megatron said as he reached out to grab Rung's forearm.  
  
Upon the physical contact Rung twisted his frame around to face Megatron. He jerked his arm back and out of Megatron's grasp. Megatron could see Rung shrink in on himself as he held his arm close to his own chest. Behind those glasses a pair of optics looked up at the larger mech in terror.  
  
“Sir, I appreciate your help earlier but I am not going anywhere with you.”  
  
“Is there a problem here?” Ultra Magnus' voice caught everyone's attention.  
  
“Can you help me?” Rung turned to face Magnus, “I'm lost and I need to get back home.”  
  
Magnus raised an optic ridge at Rung's question. He then looked past Rung towards Megatron and Rodimus for an explanation.  
  
“He had a seizure,” Rodimus spoke first, “Find Chromedome and tell him to meet us in the medbay as quickly as he can.”  
  
Megatron took that answer as his cue to get Rung to the medbay right away.  
  
“I'm sorry,” Megatron said before scooping Rung into his arms.  
  
“No! Put me down!” Rung shouted in protest.  
  
Rung squirmed and kicked in Megatron's grasp but the larger mech kept a firm hold on the smaller mech. With Rodimus following close behind Megatron made a jog towards the medbay.  
  
“Let me go! Help! Somebody help me!” Rung screamed.  
  
Megatron had to keep his firm grip on Rung to keep him from falling out of his arms. The challenge was to hold him without accidentally hurting him. Suddenly, Megatron's helm jerked to the side when Rung's elbow smashed against the side of Megatron's face. He staggered for a moment before resuming his run. If Rodimus hadn't followed him the entire way Megatron was sure that someone would have believed that Rung was in real distress. Rushing through the medibay doors the three mechs were greeted by Velocity's shock and confusion.  
  
“What is going on?!” the femme stood up from her seat.  
  
“Rung had a seizure and he doesn't remember anything,” Megatron spoke over Rung's continual screaming.  
  
“I told Chromedome to come here asap,” Rodimus quickly added.  
  
“Over here, quick,” Velocity said as she motioned towards the nearest medical slab, “I'll give him a sedative to calm him.”  
  
“Let me go!” Rung continued to shout in protest, “Please let me go!”  
  
This situation brought memories back to Megatron of his own horrifying experience with mnemosurgery. That one moment in time long ago evolved into a phobia for the medical practice. Right now he hated every bit of himself for holding Rung down on the berth while he waited for Velocity to prepare the sedative. Time was against them and the immediate options to recover Rung's recent memories were slim. That is if it was possible to recover them now. Ratchet felt further away than ever before. Suddenly, Rung stopped yelling and his frame began to convulse again.  
  
“He's having another seizure!” Megatron shouted to Velocity.  
  
The femme quickly put down her medical supplies and rushed over to the berth.  
  
“Turn him to his side but don't hold him too firmly,” Velocity instructed Megatron as she helped him move Rung.  
  
All Megatron could do was make sure that Rung didn't fall off the berth and watch as he flailed uncontrollably. After a minute that felt a lot longer than the first seizure Rung's frame finally fell limp. Behind his glasses his optics went dim as he passed out.  
  
“I'll be right back with the sedative as we don't know how long he'll be out,” Velocity said as she left Rung's side.  
  
Megatron took one of Rung's small servos into his own. It was more for his own reassurance than Rung's as the other mech wouldn't even feel the injection. After the sedative was administered through Rung's shoulder joint Velocity unclasped the segway off of Rung's back. The sound of the medbay doors sliding open and hurried pedes caught everyone's attention. Chromedome rushed over to the berth while Ultra Magnus met up with Rodimus at the other side of the room.  
  
“Magnus informed me that Rung lost his new memories from a seizure,” the mnemosurgeon said.  
  
“He just had another one a minute ago,” Megatron said.  
  
“Not good, not good,” Chromedome mumbled to himself.  
  
Without giving Megatron any warning Chromedome extended his needles and pressed them into the back of Rung's neck.  
  
“Guh!” Megatron quickly diverted his gaze down and away from the sight before him.  
  
He could feel his fuel tank churn in an instant and his spark pulse quicken. The sound of the needles pressing past the surface mesh of Rung's neck made Megatron reflexively tighten his grip on Rung's servo.  
  
 _'I'm so sorry,'_ Megatron mentally told Rung.  
  
Forcing Rung to go through an injection without his consent made Megatron feel guilty beyond any apology. But Rung couldn't agree to the procedure with how confused and terrified he was after the first seizure. Megatron could feel his own energon lines run cold now and he had to shut his optics off in an attempt to block out what Chromedome was doing right before him.  
  
“Megatron,” Velocity spoke, standing closer to him than he realized.  
  
“You need to let go of Rung. If you faint you'll drag him down with you.”  
  
There was a moment of hesitation before Megatron released Rung's servo from his grasp. Rung needed to be as still as possible while Chromedome continued to work. Megatron's own uneasiness must have shown for Velocity to ask him to let go. Keeping his helm low Megatron turned his frame away from Rung and buried his face in his own servos. A cold, wet feeling against his palm made Megatron lower his servos and online his optics. A tiny smear of energon was on one of his palms. Megatron brushed the back of his clean servo against his mouth to feel that Rung had busted his lip when he elbowed him earlier.  
  
“I have good news and also some bad news,” Chromedome said, a metallic slink sounded through the mostly quiet medbay as he retracted his needles.   
  
Megatron straightened up in his seat to see Chromedome who was now the center of attention in the room.  
  
“I was able to recover Rung's recent memories.”  
  
That news alone lifted so much of Megatron's anxiety. But there was still more that Chromedome had to say, the downside to what he just saw in Rung's helm.  
  
“The seizures were caused from his short-term memory banks crashing. His inability to access and transfer his new memories into long-term storage is stressing his processors. If he has another seizure I cannot guarantee that I can retrieve his current memories again. I highly recommend that he is put into an induced recharge until Ratchet arrives.”

 


End file.
